my power, your love
by Red Rose Vertigo
Summary: This story has to do with Rae&Rob slight Rae&Red x and Rae wants to tell Robin about herself and why she has been acting so strange around him but until someone finds&rescues her she may be used for evil purposes.NO FLAMES!
1. sleep&Robin

Hey everyone! This is my first fic, so sorry if it sucks! This is a RaexRobxRed X fic, so if u don't like them together then DONT READ! 

disclaimer: I dont own any teen titans.

* * *

The sound of pounding on the girls door awoke her from the screaming inside of her head. So she said "just a minute." with saying that she sat up on her bed and opened her round, 

amethyst eyes. She looked around her room and spotted her cape. So she tellapathicaly brought it over to her and put it on. She walked to the door and opened it and there he was,

the boy wonder. "Hey Rae haven't seen you lately, we all were a little worried about you. Are you al..."

"Im fine." she cut him off with a cold monotone reply.

"Well ok...,he replied. But you know..." he walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder."You can talk to me about anything." he said.

Her voice a little shook replied simply but silently with "I know." and quickly after that she said that she needed to meditate.

"ok." he said. so he left her in her cold dark room to think.

"Why do i get so jumpy around him? "I care for him and he cares for me but..." she was cut off by a cloth over her mouth and knew what it was and she tried not to breath it but she could not help it soon after she could feel herself falling and being carried off.

* * *

Short...I know but I edited it a little. So now, hopefully, i'll be easier for you to read . 


	2. red x

'raven is in a deep sleep'  
"huh?" what the.  
'raven sees herself...killing all of her friends...one by one...no mercy...at all'  
'she looks at herself in a shattered mirror eyes blood, red fangs, blood everywhere'  
"but... this blood isn't mine"  
'she smelt the blood and thought to herself'  
"this...is ROBINS"  
'with that Raven woke up sweating and panting of her dream'  
"awake i see." said a familiar voice.  
"huh...what the hell, WHAT DO YOU WANT!" she yelled.  
"all in good time babe"  
"BABE!"I'LL KILL HIM!"she thought.  
'a hand reached out of the dark and brushed the violet hair behind her ear'  
she looked and sqinted and saw who her captor was, he was a built young man wearing a black suit and mask with an 'x' on it.  
"red x!"she scolded.  
"ahhh yes, so you do remember me." he replied.  
"of course i do!" she scolded coldly and began to blush.  
"I'm glad...babe because i need you and you need me."he replied.  
"what the hell are you taking about!she yelled. her vision was still blurred a little from the chlorofoam.  
"babe you know you need me more than that boy wonder!"he said.  
'raven began to blush vilontley' "uhhhhhhh well i...uhhhhhhh"she tried to speak an ecscuse of some kind but could not.  
"babe you don't fool anyone i bugged your tower...soo i can see anything that goes on"  
"and i just happened to see you r diary, which was pretty thrilling to see all of your secrets revealed like that uhhuuuummm"  
'raven began to blush even more' "what if he saw that one page were"  
she was cut off by a hand stroking her side.  
"soooo im cute huh?" asked red x.  
"I...uhhhh...ummmmmm..."she tried once again to reply but could not.  
"babe its alright ill show you whats under my mask."he said.  
"Oh really!" she responded.  
"Ummm yea i guess so...but on one condition..."he started.  
"oh God...what?"she asked aggrivated with him being so close and knew what he was going to ask.  
"i made a bet..."he replied.  
"u huh? and that bet would be...what?"she asked.  
"well first of all it was with...your father and second of all i won't tell you what it was because i need you to do something for me."he said "And that would be what?"she asked.  
"all in due time." he replied.  
and with that everything went black.

* * *

**hey everyone! im sooooooo sorry it took 4 ever to update i know and i appologize! i got REALLY sick 4 a while, but this chapter is kinda stupid but rr so i know what to do and thankz to all of my reviewers who helped before!**  



	3. feelings

"where could she have gone?" asked Robin outloud in his dark room.  
he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around determined to kill anyone who tried to say that everything would be alright because that was HIS raven and he never showed that he really cared for her like this before but now that she disappeared he felt something he never did before and wanted to just find and rescue her.  
"Robin, are you alright?" asked a peepy voice.  
Robin recognized this voice but didn't care.  
"DAMMIT STAR WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!" he yelled.  
starfire looked shocked at his reaction to her act of kindness and realized how he was determined to find raven and felt a stab of jealousy for the first time in her life.  
"Robin...i thought that you...and raven were just...friends..."she started.  
"uhhhh star...well you know how raven can't show emotion but she told me about how she felt one night and I realized shortly after that, I...loved her too."he finished "O...i...wasn't aware of you and...her." she said "starfire...i care for you too." he said "YOU DO!" she said enjoyed.  
"yes...but after these years more as a sister than anything...else."he replied.  
"but...ok robin if that is how you truley feel about me that way than...i need some time alone."she said.  
"ok see ya!"he said for he didn't want to talk about starfire right now but all his mind was on was Raven.  
"Raven were did you go!" he yelled.  
silence of course was his only reply he sighed in dissapointment. 

:back to raven:

"huh? where am i..."the girl questioned but quickly remembered where she was.  
"once again awake? are we?" the boy said.  
"i guess so...dammit DID YOU MAKE ME PASS OUT AGAIN!" she yelled.  
"Why of course i did..." he started.  
"why am i chained up!" she asked.  
"because i don't trust you."he answered.  
raven was about to reply to this but felt an enormous force on her mind and heart."AHHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain."its...its robin."she said.  
"he feels pain and is trying to reach out to me." she said.  
"and i feel my father!"she yelled.  
"yes you should feel your father, and i heard that you and robin have some sort of links between your minds...but that will all end." red x smirked.  
"wh...what do you mean?" she asked.  
"you're father is contained inside your mirror correct?" the boy asked.  
"yes.."she answered.  
"well as i said before i have bugged your tower and i see everything...I snuck into your room one day as you were off fighting and took a look at this mirror of yours hearing about your great father and his power i devised the perfect plan"  
"And that would be..."she asked.  
"In due time my sweet Raven." he replied.  
raven tried not to lash out at the boy for she had not meditated all day and felt like her emotions were about to explode out of her.  
"whatever you are going to do...don't hurt robin!"she exclaimed.  
"Well, i can't promise that...because you see...i made a deal with your father and frankly, i bet him...for you"  
raven gasped in fear and in anger toward the boy.  
"What the fuck did you do that for!"she yelled.  
"now now Raven we wouldn't wan't you to lose control, now would we?"he mocked.

Alright ppl's what you think? R&R plz!


	4. two birds one x

Sorry everyone I screwed up the original chapter 5. So I really don't remember all I wrote but I'll try redoing this...grr

* * *

Robin was sick and tired of his screw-ups in the past.He decided to get out of the tower to think about were Raven was. He couldnt think with the other titans frantically bothering him about how uptight he was being.So he took a quick shower, got dressed in a Judas Priest tee shirt with a leather coat, and baggy black pants. He went out to the garage and got on his black Harley with purple flames on the sides, and rode off mind set on finding Raven.

* * *

Raven was tired and hurting, she hadnt been meditating as usual as she always does. She felt as if her emotions would explode out of her. The door to the room swung open suddenly, and in walked Red x.Raven used what power she had left and enveloped him in black energy and threw him into the ceiling and into the floor. When he got up his mask crumbled away, showing two big light brown bangs falling on the sides of his face. When he looked at her, Raven gasped because she saw light green eyes with red tinted around his pupil that was a jagged diamond. He smiled at her reaction, his large white canines glowing menacingly in the candlelight.

"You...youre a vampire!" she said astonished but not frightened.

"Yes,surprised? Or are you gonna try and chop my head off or my favorite a stake through the heart?" he said menacingly.

"Now that I think about it Im not surprised."Raven said, thinking about how he would dissapear and not run, out into the sunlight.

"And no, I wouldnt want to kill you...theres nothing wrong with what you are...I would know..." Raven said.

Red x was startled and puzzled at her reaction, noone ever told him that he was fine how he was. Then he went over and unchained Raven. She fell weakly, he caught her. As he gazed in her eyes he saw the same faint glow in her eyes that he had himself, comfort and love. He then took her in his arms bridal style, and carried her out of the strange room. Raven didnt know why but she felt she had a connection with him...just like Robin.  
He carried her into a room with a bed, laid her onto it and began kissing her lightly down her neck. Raven was frightened for she'd never done something like this with someone before. But knew that they both needed some kind of love. And knew that she would do it, just to make him feel wanted...and to make herself feel wanted even more than what Robin would show or do for her.

* * *

As the other titans, still at the tower, Beast boy and Cyborg sat debating which of there games were better.Starfire walked in. Beast boy looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back but had a sad look on her expression. 

"Star, you ok?" Beast boy asked getting up.

"Oh friends, Robin isnt back yet...I wonder if he's ok." The alien said worridly.

Beast boy walked up and slid an arm around her waist and spoke to her blushing.

"Hey star, how about you dont worry about him right now, and umm consider us..."

"Beast boy...I...I would be delighted!" Starfire said giggling. The two titans walked off smiling and laughing.

"HEY! what am I supposed to do!" Cyborg yelled after them. But no answer came, just the slam of a door as a reply.

"Hmph! Fine then Sly Cooper 2 here I come!" Yelled the titan excitedly.

Later on the three titans were gathered together in the front room.

"Who is it this time Cy?" Beast boy asked.

"It's Slade." Cyborg said seriously."Titans GO!" Yelled Cyborg.They began to run out but Starfire stopped.

"Starfire...what is it?" Beast boy asked.

"Should we leave without waiting for our other friends?" She said questiongly.

"Starfire, Ravens been gone for a while and Robin...I've known him longer and know that he would want us to go without him and not wait around." Cyborg said impationatly.

"Besides you've got me and Cy to count on now." Beast boy said slyly sliding an arm around her waist.  
She giggled and they were off to stop Slade and whatever his plans might be.

Yeah ok, sorry if it wasnt as good as the original but It's better edited now. Umm yeah about the whole starXbb sorry for not warning you guys! r&r please!


	5. new relationship

Hello everyone. I have had some awesome help from Darkmoon knight (awesome writer!), about ideas for this story. He helped me and I'm sure that this story is gonna be pretty kickass, now that I have fresh ideas.If you havent noticed, my grammar and punctuation totally sucked in all of these chapters and I apologize if it was hard to read, Im usually pretty good with my writings, but I just suck with computer writings. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

As Raven opened her eyes the next morning it took a second, but then memories of the night before came hurling through her mind. She looked around the dark room, but she didnt see Red x. So she decided to wait there and meditate. Her mind was weak from lack of meditation the days before. Inside her mind she was trying to control all of her emotions. 

"Oh shut up all of you! Why do you have to make this into such a big deal? We didnt do anything...bad..." Raven told her emotions.

"Um I'm sorry but I clearly remember being there with you." said ecstacy, in her aqua blue cloak.

"Me too." said Lust in her maroon cloak.

"Well...it's not my fault this happened...I mean, I felt guilty for him because his eyes seemed so alone and sad." Raven said quietly. "I know what he was feeling...I've felt it all my life."

"Well, anyways I feel stronger than the others." Evil thought to herself. Lucky for her, Raven was so tied up with the others that she didnt catch that

thought.

Then suddenly the door to the room flung open. Raven snapped out of her meditative state and quickly grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around herself.

"Nice." said Red x eyeing her. Raven felt her cheeks grow warm, and quickly glared at him.

"Shut up!" she yelled throwing a pillow at him. He gracefully stepped out of the pillows range. Then dissapeared. Raven looked around the room quickly but she didnt see him.

"Heh, good riddance." She said under her breath.

"Aww you don't miss me." Red x said, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"AHHH!" Raven jumped, but he held onto her, accross the room on a little table, two glasses broke. Red x chuckled.

"You know that I can't keep replacing those, you broke the other eight last night." He said slyly in her ear. His breath was so warm and the smell was intoxicating.

"Hey! Just cause I'm a girl, and your a hot vampire, that doesnt mean that...that'll work agian." Raven said looking up at him, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Aww damn...you sure?" he said, his eyes burning with desire.

"Then again..."Raven began, but was quieted with his lips on hers. When they stopped for air, Raven began to think about Robin, she knew he missed her deeply and was probably scouting every single inch of the city for her as she thought about him her heart was hurting, she had never been away from him for this long.  
Red x saw her troubled expression, gently took her face in his hand and tenderly gazed in her eyes.

"Raven...I...is this about...him?" Red x asked, watching her expression. She nodded slowly.

"I...i'm sorry...I dont want to hurt you...your the only person who accepted me for what I am...I guess my heart clouded my mind." Red x said silently looking away. Tears stung both of their eyes. Then Raven did something that surprised him. She hugged him tightly. During their embrace, Red x stroked her hair, and smirked devilishly.

* * *

Robin sat wordlessly in the evidence room. He was a wreck, he was tired and confused...but most of all, he was alone and heartbroken. He hadnt found out anything new, he had been on patrol almost every single day and night. He blamed himself for Ravens dissapearence, he felt horrible. The door opened to the room and in walked Cyborg. 

"Man, how long has it been now?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Too long." Robin replied, not wanting to recall how long he hasnt seen his precious Raven.

"I heard about the fight...with Slade." Robin said, trying to get off topic.

"Yeah. He was just toying with us again...no true threats." Cyborg said silently.

" He didnt see it odd that me and Raven weren't there?" Robin asked suspisiously.

"Well...he..i mean..." Cyborg began. Quick as lightning Robin was on top of him with his bo staff across his throat.

"Cyborg! What the fuck! You must be fucking kidding me! You arent telling me something, what did Slade know!" Robin yelled pushing down with his bo staff threatnigly.

"Man get the fuck off of me and maybe I can talk then!"Cyborg yelled.

"No! You'll run...you'll leave me alone so I can hate myself for not knowing anything about Ravens capture! You know something I can see it clearly in your eyes"  
Robin yelled.

"Slade told us that he figured you two would be gone, expescially around this time." Cyborg said. Robin slowly got off and turned away. Cyborg put a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder.

"Go get some sleep, thats more important than some psycho and his meaningless words." Cy said seriously.

"Ok...I will but Im not giving up!" He said walking to the door.

"sorry Cy...I lost control...I just never have felt this way before." He said with a weak smile.

"Hey man we still cool, I understand...your mind is totally stressed and it's my fault that I didnt tell you about Slades words earlier, I-" He was cut off by A large thump behind him. He turned around and saw Robin face down on the floor, snoring loudly.

"He never changes...and hopefully will stay that way." Cyborg thought to himself, while picking up Robin to take back to the boy wonders room, where Robin could finally sleep peacefully. Or so he thought...

* * *

Please, tell me what you think! Thanks. 


	6. Dancing Shadow

Thanks for your patience guys and girlies. Well heres the next chapter for your viewing pleasure. 

Disclaimer: I dont own any teen titans, only this story and shadow stalker.

Please leave reviews! (They encourage me)

Umm just a warning, this chapter has a dirty scene (the second part of it) so dont read it if it'll freak you out or something...that's all.

* * *

Robin awoke the next afternoon. It was about sunset when he streched out his aching muscles. 

"Awake I see." An unfamiliar voice said from the opposite corner of the room. Hearing this voice made Robin jump and a tingle ran up his spine at how sadistic it sounded.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you want!" Robin said holding a birdarang up defensivley towards the strange voice.

"Your attention and patience...Robin." Said the voice, now closer."My name is Ezra, but I go by my field-name, shadow stalker."

"Field name? You mean as a job name?" Robin asked.

"Correct." Answered Shadow.

"Wait a minute...you still didnt tell me what youre doing here! And...how do you know me"  
Robin asked.

" Well, not to be rude but you interrupted me in the first place, little bird." Answered Shadow collectivly and calm. Not accusingly. Robin tapped his finger impationatley. " Well, Im a messenger of lord Trigon." Said Shadow, who walked out of the shadows finally revealing his true form.  
he was A young man, probably Robins age, if not a little older. He had Five horns decorating the top, middle of his skull. His hair was long and silver. He had long, pointy ears with three earings on both ears, little ruby spiders hung off of the ends of the bottom earing on each ear.  
He was wearing a black leather duster. With a fishnet shirt underneath, showing off a very sculpted body. With black baggy jeans and knee high flat boots with red shoe strings laced on the front.  
Robin also noticed his deep yellow eyes, that glowed menacingly in the dimly lit room. He also noticed the sycthes on his one belt hanging on his waist, which had a spider figure embeded in the middle.

"Lord Trigon?" Robin said twitching at the name.

"Yes, does it ring any bells?" answered Shadow raising an impationt eyebrow.

"No not really. raven never really told me much about her family life, but mentioned him one time and when I asked her about it she told me he was an evil realation that she didnt want to talk about"  
Robin answered, pondering.

"Well Robin, I guess youre the only one whos clueless." Shadow stated bored.

"What do you mean...do the other titans know, except for me?" Robin asked annoyed.

"yes." Shadow answered simply. "And before you bore me may I finish what I came here to say in the first place?"

Robin would have recoiled but thought better about it and knew that this demon must know about Raven and maybe would tell him how to find her. So he simply nodded.

"As Ive said, lord Trigon has asked of my services. He told me that if you agree to a deal than you can have your little pretty birdie back." Shadow answered. "The deal is, he will give you vampiric or demonic powers but in exchange you and Raven will have to serve him. Knowing that if you do have powers than you can find her. And right now she is with a familiar of yours from the past, who is helping her demonic side take hold."

"No deal." Robin answered. "You'd think Id sell our souls to him, just as easily as that?"

"Well, I wasnt sure really...but If you change your mind than, Ill be around." Answered Shadow sinking into the darkened wall.

"How will I know, how to find you?" Robin asked quickly.

"Wherever there is a shadow in distress, Ill be there." Answered the sinking face of Ezra, the demonic servant to Trigon.

* * *

Raven cringed as red x cut into her skin with his sharp fingernail. He had been tempting her lately, with blood. But she just turned it away. 

He covered the inscision with his mouth and sucked some of it out. He figured that she would embrace her demonic side soon, he was just speeding it up. After he had a mouthful of blood, he straddled her body and covered her mouth with his. The blood, still sloshing around in his mouth soon entered Ravens mouth. She writhed around a bit, but soon after started to lick the inside of his mouth. Her cape turned a crimson color and her eyes glowed a faint red. After X released her mouth for her to catch her breath, she gave him a very sensuous look, a look that made his pants build with excitement.

She ran her hand over the bulge playfully.

"I wonder what that could be." She said innocently.

" I guess you'll have to take a closer look, babe." X replied smoothly.

" I guess I will!" She answered, pushing him beneath her. She pulled off his pants and ran her slighly covered body over his rod. Red x moaned slightly.

"What does my little vampire really want?" Raven asked.

"This!" red x answered quickly pulling off ravens leotard and cape and shoving her beneath him, gently but hard.  
He pinned her arms on both sides of her and started kissing her all over. He finally let go of her arms to go down further. Raven gasped as he stuck his vampiric, long toungue into her, and he twirled it around to make her moan loudly.  
This was all he needed to hear and after he licked his lips of the fluid left from her, he jumped on top of her, once more stradling her. He then entered into her halfway, to make her beg.

"Please! she whispered.

"Please what?" he asked smirking devilishly.

"Please...master, I want to feel you so badly right now." She answered moaning each time he slyly slid in and out of her.

"well, i guess." he answered, pushing into her deeply. She moaned very loudly, and across the room A cabinet and table busted into pieces. It didnt bother these two. They were only focused on each other and the pleasures that the rest of the night would bring.

* * *

Robin slammed his fist into the punching bag in the training room. Two more days had gone by and he still couldnt find Raven.  
"Where havent I looked!" He yelled furiously. 

"Robin...I...wanted to speak with you." Said a meek alien voice.

"Not now starfire!" Robin spoke, intimidaly and annoyed. The alien girl clenched her fists and spoke, as to say that she wasn't intimidated.

"If you truely wish me to leave I will, but I believe I have a solution to your problem..." She said. "You say you've looked everywhere, correct?" Robin simply nodded. "But have you looked in your heart? You truely love her don't you? Well than, maybe your heart will guide you to her." She said placing a hand over her own heart and smiling at the boy wonder.

"Thank you Star." He said quietly, but sincerely. Starfire simply nodded and left him to ponder some more.

"Look in my heart..." Robin repeated.

"Awww how sweet, you truely are in love with masters daughter!" An unexpected, but familiar voice said. "I was too...at one time..."

"Shadow, I wanted to talk to you." Robin said, undisturbed, eyes glued to a picture on the wall with him and Raven walking and holding hands.

"What is it?" Shadow asked silently.

"This, deal...it will really help me find her?" Robin asked silently.

"Yes, with your senses hightened you will easily be able too track her down." Shadow answered matter of factly.

"Than...O.K" Robin replied. "But on one condition...we will only serve Trigon if Raven truely succumbs to her evil side." Robin added.  
But, unknown to Robin, red x was selfishly going to keep Raven for himself even if he did make a deal to Trigon, and was making Raven darker every night.

* * *

Well? what do you think so far? Heh, cliffhangar! Im writing this right now because the suck ass movie trouble in tokyo is on, and I have no desire what so ever to watch that fucked up movie ever again. Raven was barely in it and wasnt in her true character.Robin and starfire...ewww well you know what happens...I saw who the bad guy was from the very first time he was introduced and that movie shattered everything, everything that I respected about teen titans. Whatever, just my own opinion...If you were pissed about the movie too, than I would HIGHLY RECOMMEND 'Scarlet Embrace' written by Darkmoon knight. Heres the link: http/ the only reason Im saying to read it is because it totally links perfectly to the show, and RaeXRob lovers will simply ADORE it! It gave me hope, maybe it'll do the same for you too! Thanks! 


End file.
